Make A Memory
by TeamDiNozzo8
Summary: Tiva, McAbby and Jibbs through Gibbs' point of view. I swear the story is better than the summary xD R&R :)


**A/N Hello! I am back! I thought that I should expand my fanfictions so that they arent ALL Tiva ;)  
And since McAbby and Jibbs are close seconds on my list of OTP's, i thought i should make a short oneshot about all three put together.  
this is my first story without an actual dialogue, which i found was harder to write, but, nevertheless, i hope you guys enjoy it.  
It's written in 3rd person, but it's Gibbs' point of view XD**

**Review, that always tends to bring a smile to my face ;)  
Love,**

**Chi**  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this... thank you, fanfiction, for reminding me :( XDD**

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a man of few words. He hid behind the strong façade of "fearless leader", but deep down, he had a big heart. He may  
not show his emotions like Tony or Abby, but he had been hurt more times than he could count.  
Physically, he had a purple heart from Desert Storm. He had been stabbed, shot, punched and he had been in a coma twice.

Emotionally, he was forced to go through the biggest pain ever imaginable. He lost his family. Even if he took all the physical pain, and went through it again, and again, he would not feel as lost as he was when his girls were taken from him. To top all of this, he had lost the only woman who he could think of having a relationship with: Jenny.

He mourned the loss of Jenny almost as much as Shannon. Sometimes, when the days were unbearable, and the cases were eating him up, he would go and talk to Jenny and she would make it better. Of course, he never told her that, but he should have.

"Jenny Sheperd and Leroy Jethro Gibbs".

"Jenny and Gibbs".

"The director and Gibbs".

"The agency boss and the team boss".

They were the biggest object of the office's gossip (except maybe Tony and Ziva).  
Everyone tried to piece back together what happened between them. What went wrong. People like the team and Fornell had more information, but they respected them too much to "investigate" properly.  
Almost everyone at NCIS knew "where". That was easy. Paris, Europe. Some knew "when", and only Tony and Ziva could imagine "how" it all happened, from their own experience in the so called City of Love.

After Jenny died he wanted so badly to apologize to her about not making it work. But he was a realist. He could break rule 6 as many times as he wanted, but it still didn't change the fact that she wasn't coming back.  
Amongst Gibbs's many rules, Rule 12 was one that stood out. He most likely created it after Jenny, to protect his team and prevent them from the supposed heartbreak.  
He wondered and wondered if he should just take the rule out for good, even if it was too late for him, it may not be too late for his team. He wondered about the wellness of his team many times, even though he definitely would not tell them.

He was not worried about McGee and Abby, he always thought they could start their "on again, off again" relationship once more, that they were just two people that were meant to be. If they didn't realize the fact that they would be great together, he was still absolutely sure, that even if it didn't work, they would keep their friendship and be civil enough to be able to work together. It was obvious they cared, so he could turn a blind eye on their relationship, like he had done at the very beginning when McGee just joined the team.

Gibbs hated to admit it, but he had always been intrigued with Tony and Ziva. He could see the clear attraction from the beginning, but he guessed that the wounds left by Kate's death were still to fresh for Tony to elaborate on their chemistry.  
After that, they were stuck in the "friendzone", as kids call it these days. They had more ups and downs than a married couple, and they weren't even together to begin with. Gibbs was married 4 times, you can count on him to notice the hidden teasing and love in their bickering. Maybe he was the only one that could see it, because they didn't do anything. Then Jeanne happened, and then Rivkin.

When they thought she was dead, he could see that Tony was not the same man; everyone could clearly see that Ziva took a part of him when she left. After three months, Tony finally took the courage to stand up to Gibbs, and he vowed to get revenge on the man that took Ziva from them. He heard Abby and McGee discussing the fact that Tony said he couldn't live without her, and he was sure something was going to happen then. But, once again, he was wrong.

Though that rarely happened, it seemed that Gibbs was never quite sure what the deal was between them. It wasn't like him to be wrong twice about the same thing.  
It was quite evident that the lust that he saw between them had turned into love over the years that they have worked together.  
They used to be a constant reminder of him and Jenny, but now, after 7 years, he couldn't help but wonder once again if Ziva was Tony's "Shannon", just like Abby is McGee's.  
There had been a time when he thought that Kate was the one for Tony, but that thought died with her. After all the horrible things his team was forced to go though, he wanted a happy ever after for them, and it looked like they were about to get it.

**A/N The end :3 wohoo, thank you ^_^ reviewreviewreview :D  
As always, if you have any suggestions for a story multichapter/oneshot/drabble, just let me know, i'd be more than happy to extend that thought :)**


End file.
